Compromised Cooperation, Chapter one
Chapter one of Compromised Cooperation. Story Back in the valley most had pretty much left the now closed passageway, except for Littlefoot's teammates, Tria, Tricia and Chomper's mom. "I hope they do make it, especially before Red Claw or something else finds them" Mrs. Sharptooth says, "honestly, I'm more worried my dad and your husband maiming each other than someone else, given how my dad is" Cera notes, "he really is hypocritical, if there was something he needed to do that only some other species could do, would he really be too stubborn to face that fact?" Paula the Smilodon guessed, "come on, Topsy may be hotheaded, but he does know when to ask another species for help, it's happened before, plus I doubt he would be foolish enough to try anything while Draco is around" Tria believed, "I hope you're right" Ducky relented, "it not just Red Claw they have to watch out for, there's Torvus too" Petrie informs, "Torvus?" Mrs. Sharptooth wondered, "he's a Torvosaurus and an exact image of Red Claw, complete with two fast-biter cronies of his own named Thump & Shriek, each a Staurikosaurus" Ruby explains, "oh my" Mrs. Sharptooth exclaims, "well his atrocities weren't all bad, he's the reason me and my tribe came here" Mira the Miragaia admits blushing as she looked at Spike (who also blushed), which wasn't missed by Chomper's mom, "well I would very much like to meet this tribe of yours" she replied, "can't hurt to inform them, given what's happened" Chomper suggested, "okay, be careful though, they're unpredictable, especially when it comes to carnivores" Mira conceited, "I won't eat them, promise" Mrs. Sharptooth vowed and they head to the Hidden Canyon. Back in the Mysterious Beyond Littlefoot, Tops, Draco the Megadracosaurus and Chomper's father were trekking the deathtrap to their intended destination. Luckily they hadn't come across any sharpteeth yet and the flying Darwinopterus were no threat to them due to being strict bug-eaters, however Tops was more worried about the sharptooth travelling alongside than any other that might show up at any moment, unfortunately Mr. Sharptooth seems to notice this, "what you're afraid I'm gonna eat ya along the way?" he teased, "oh hardy har" Tops retorts until Draco and Littlefoot scold them, "we'd appreciate if you focused more on the danger around all of us, look" the latter chastised and not a moment too soon a Lophostropheus (a coelophysoid similar to Liliensternus) arrive, it eyes the group with interest, Tops nearly charged at it but Draco stops him, "what are doing?" he demanded, "calm down, that Lophostropheus is too small to attack all of us at once, what makes you think we need to fight anyway?" Draco berated, "well excuse me, maybe it's because it likes how we taste?" Tops retorted, "I don't think so Mr. Threehorn, it's taking an awfully long time to attack" Littlefoot noted continuing to watch the fast-biter who was still just staring at them until it turned and walked away, "wow I'm impressed, I thought for sure it was gonna attack us anyway" Tops comments, "yeah well us carnivores won't just attack anything so randomly, some of you can easily harm, or even kill, us as much as we are of you, why else would you have horns or plates or whatever? we prefer elderly, diseased or broken-boned prey the most since they'll put up the least resistance and are the easiest to subdue" Mr. Sharptooth describe, "well sorry how was I supposed to know that?" Tops objects stubbornly, "maybe it's because you never cared about it? now come on we've still got a lot of ground to cover" Draco retorts and moves on with the rest, Tops hung back for a moment to think about what Draco said, afterwards he fallowed them. During the trek they thankfully didn't see anything else, except for a group of Allodaposuchus (a prehistoric crocodile specialized in living on dry land only) feeding on a dead Borealosaurus (a titanosaur) they had killed, a Zupaysaurus (a small theropod sometimes believed to have a crest on its nose) sat on a rock nearby waiting for its share, the foursome were careful not to attract their attention and proceeded forth, however a bulky Saurosuchus had come across their footprints and caught whiff of their scents, licking its lips at the prospect of food, it fallows the trail in the hopes to eat. Stay tuned for Compromised Cooperation, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanfictions